


Beggars Would Ride

by TigerLily



Category: NYPD Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy dispenses some fatherly advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beggars Would Ride

Andy Spiowicz watched his partner jog up the stairs to the squad room with a sour expression marring his handsome face.

John Kelly paused at the top of the stairs when he saw Andy. He was glad Andy was back at work, even if it was desk duty. He had missed Andy's dark sarcasm and rather off-color observations of the world.

"What?" John asked, his natural curiosity piqued.

"I was thinking about asking you the same thing," Andy replied as he followed John into the locker room.

"Why?"

"You haven't been acting like yourself," Andy observed. "Is there something going on I should know about?"

John opened his locker and rummaged around it for a bit as he tried to come up with a answer that would stop Andy from prying. He wasn't ready to discuss his feelings for Janice Licalski. He closed his locker with a tired sigh and slumped onto the bench behind it. "Nothing but the usual life stresses, Dad," he finally quipped.

"Translation," Andy remarked, drily. He cautiously joined John on the bench. Being shot in the butt was not something Andy cared to repeat. "Trouble with the opposite sex."

"Got it in one."

"Don't sweat it, John," Andy said with the gentle smile he usually reserved for little kids. "One of these days you'll realize that women are God's way of teaching us humility."

"That's profound," John quipped with a smirk.

"Yeah," Andy admitted. "When you're stuck flat on your back with nothing to do but think, certain things get put in perspective."

"I'm glad you're back," John said standing up. He held out his hand to help Andy up.

Andy accepted the help. "I'm glad to be back as well."


End file.
